


love in the eyes of the unloved

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: being inlove with your best friend for years and then finally getting kissed by them sounds like a dream right?well, some dreams aren't meant to be true.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	love in the eyes of the unloved

**Author's Note:**

> hello !
> 
> i wrote angst after a long time, i'm not really sure how it turned out but it doesn't seem that bad so i posted it. hopefully i'll get better at writing this :)

underneath the fluorescent neon lights in the abandoned underground club reeking with the smell of alcohol as slow music started playing in the background while beomgyu gently held soobin's delicate waist, he sensed something extraordinary in soobin's eyes.

they seemed so light and free. as if nothing in the world mattered to them, as if there was absolute no such thing that could ruin their vibe. they were free to do whatever they wanted to. they knew how much they were worth, a single demand and they would have get they wanted.

soobin's eyes were dreamy. they were a little canvas that would seem plain and simple from afar, but once you would actually get pooled in them, they were so different. you could watch them for hours and hours, without getting bored. they held so much yet so little. his eyes seemed to be holding every star, every constellation, all the planets and galaxies within them. 

so when the same pretty and dreamy eyes had all their attention towards beomgyu, he couldn't help but flush brightly. his heart was hammering against his chest continuously, not giving him time to breathe. he liked it though, liked feeling as if he was drowning and floating at the same time. he liked looking downwards and seeing how deep he could fall down in the deep water as long as he could see and feel soobin infront of him.

soobin's eyes looked so inviting. it felt like he was inviting him not only to come closer, but to completely drown within him, into the never ending dept of love into those eyes of his. he was giving him a chance to prove himself, to show him how much he meant to him.

with soobin's face tilted slightly and beomgyu holding onto to him as he slowly started caressing his cheek in an irregular pattern, he realized that everything around them didn't matter. with soobin, he felt like they were the only people who existed in the entire universe. it felt better that way, it made his heart calm down.

soobin had always been his comfort. he had the ability to make anyone feel at home with him. everything about him made him feel safe, made him feel at peace. beomgyu was so close to him that he could feel soobin's attractive lavender scent lingering on his neck as he breathed it in.

beomgyu had never wanted to kiss soobin so bad his entire life.

this moment was perfect for it. he had doubted wanting to do that until now, when soobin himself seemed to like what they were doing. soobin's behaviour towards him gave him a bit of confidence, to finally do what he had been longing and yearning for all his life, to be felt and loved by soobin.

so, slowly and slowly he closed the gap between them, tilting his head slightly as his right hand continued caressing his cheek with his other hand was intertwined with soobin's. soobin put his fingers in beomgyu's hair and slowly ruffled his silky hair. their noses were touching at their close proximity, the distance was barely there right now, soobin's eyes still had the bold look in them. 

but then beomgyu was broken out of his daydream when soobin stepped away from him and went towards his boyfriend, choi yeonjun. 

beomgyu stayed still, hearing his heart painfully shattering into useless pieces as he realized that his heart had put a blindfold on his eyes. it kept telling him that soobin had wanted him back, it kept showing him a reality that never existed. it played with him and his feelings. his heart made him so blindly fall in love that he couldn't even differentiate between the truth and the tight blindfold on his eyes.

how naive had he been to think his best friend that he had been hopelessly inlove with for years could ever love him back when he already had someone who completed his half.

they were so perfect for each other. both of them were popular and liked by everyone, ofcourse they would've gotten together and have been announced as everyone's favourite couple. they were two peas in a pod, each other's sun and moon. beomgyu was the star, he had always existed and been admired by them, but in the end that was all they ever did. they only treated him as a friend, nothing more and nothing less which hurt even more as he couldn't even avoid them at times.

beomgyu looked away from them, not wanting to see them hug like they hadn't met for ages anymore. everything within him hurt, his heart kept getting squeezed, suffocating him. his mind was filled with unnecessarily negative thoughts, all of them nagging him for how he would never get to be loved by soobin, in the way he wanted to be loved by him.

he wanted soobin to see him, to see how much he had been longing for him. he knew it was selfish of him to ask him to love him back, but he couldn't help it. he wanted to be the only one for soobin, he wanted him to look at him like he was the only one for him. he wanted him to care and look out for him more than a friend would. 

but none of that could be done. unrequited love was so fucking painful, it took all the air from inside his lungs and laughed at him while he tried and tried to find out how to breathe again. the worst part was pretending infront of soobin that he was alright, that he wasn't internally breaking down every minute. all those fake smiles and still, beomgyu wondered how his best friend hadn't realized yet.

heartbroken, he turned around in pain and walked out of the party - or rather choi soobin's life, not knowing that the boy had actually took a last glance at him, accepting this as their goodbye and hoping to love him in another life.


End file.
